Shawn
by Dragon92
Summary: FINISHED! A young squirrel goes on a quest that will change him forever. Rated T for language and violence. Please R&R.
1. Of Maps and Drunken Toads

Disclaimer:I don't own redwall or anything like that. All the characters are mine though.  
Shawn sat in the bar by himself. His friends, Derek and Barial, had left hours ago but he had decided to stay. When Derek had asked why the squirrel had said simply,"I've got my own reasons and I'll thank you not to question me." Slightly concerned with his friend's response, Derek had left without further questioning.

Shawn sat sipping his pint.He was four years under-age, but the bartender was ussually to drunk to notice. Shawn had once seen a mouse no older than fourteen seasons come in and walk out with a mug.

An old toad walked in. He had dark green skin and a patch over his left eye. He walked over to Shawn and sat on the stool next to him.

The grizzled old beast ordered his drink before turning Shawn, "Hallo thar ,me boyo.Ain't ye a bit young to be in here."

"No. I'm just small for my age."answered the young squirrel.

The toad took a sip of his mug before answering." Well , me boyo , ye look like the type who'd fancy yourself some power."

Shawn gave the orc an odd look."I'm not interested in anything your selling."

"Please. If I had what I speak of I would not sell it to a squirrel.For what I speak of is far more powerful than you could imagine"  
"Really.I can imagine a-lot."

"Well, me boyo, have ye ever heard of the Halberd of Zemreal."

"Yes everyone knows that legend.The two warriors defeated the Warlord Zemreal and destroyed his enchanted halberd."

"Well what if I told you they did'nt destroy the halberd.What if I told you I new where to find it."

"I would ask where you believed it to be."

The toad pulled a rolled-up peice of parchment out his back pocket.He unrolled it reveiling it to be a map."The halberd is here," said the toad, pointing one chubby finger at an X drawn on to the map."We are here." he said pointing another pudgy finger at another part of the map."A total of roughly three-hundred miles."

"Three-hundred miles!"said Shawn, shocked,"That could take weeks to travel on foot."

"Well then If your to weak to travel that long I'll just have to find some body else."

"No no I'll go." Shawn said frowning and thought this over for a few seconds,"How much for the map."

The toad smiled "Lets say about three gold and a silver."

Shawn almost choked on the beer he was sipping"Three gold and a silver? Are you mad?I'll give you five silver."

The toad frowned,"One gold and a silver then.Unless you want me to go find another for this task."

"No, I'll pay." said Shawn, searching his pockets. He laid the coins on the table.The toad picked them up and gave Shawn the map before walking out.

Shawn finished his beer (and two pints after) before walking out to find his friends and tell them of his strange encounter with the stranger toad. 


	2. Mugged

Shawn walked out of the bar, heading towards Derek's house. A tall fox walked towards him. Suddenly the ogre reached out with one long masculant arm and grabbed Shawn by the throat.

"Give me all your money now," it shouted, pulling a dagger from it's back pocket.

"Alright,alright," Shawn stammered, a look of pure terror in his eyes. He began searching his pockets for his wallet.

Suddenly the fox's grip loosened. Shawn looked up to see that the fox had fallen over. He gasped in horror. An arrow was protruding from the fox's back.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, can I, Shawn?"

Shawn looked up from where he had been staring. There stood Derek, the plump young vole's unruly fur jutting out in all directions. His bow was still in his left hand, another arrow in the ground a next to him for quik acsess in case he missed. Shawn thought that the spare arrow was unnecisary. In all the years he'd known him, Shawn had never once seen his friend miss a target.

"What's that in your pocket,Shawn."

Shawn pulled the map out of his pocket."Oh, this?" he said, handing it to Derek. Derek examined the small peice of paper.

"Where'd you get this," said Derek without looking up.

"Some toad gave it to me."

"Huh?"Derek gave him a puzzled look.

"It's a long story."said Shawn, grinning.  
"I've got time."

Shawn told Derek of the his meeting with the old toad.

"The Halberd of Zemreal, aye,"said Derek when his friend had finished,"and I suppose your gonna want to go out and find it and since you can't fight for crap me and Barial will have to go with you."

"Hey, I'll have you know I was about to pull out a dagger and slice that fox's hand off."

"Whatever you say."said Derek with a chuckle.  
Shawn glared at him for a second before continuing,"Well anyway, yeah.That's basicly what I had planned."

"Well I guess I got nothin' better to do so I'm in."

"Okay well I guess we should go find Barial then."

"Guess so."

They walked off to find there friend and tell him of the adventure soon to come. 


	3. Attack on the North Wall

"Derek where have you been!" an incredoubly based voice sounded,"I thought you were dead!"

"Why would you think somethin' stupid like that," Derek looked up at his brother as he and Shawn walked in.

"You didn't here," said Barial, looking at his little brother in surprise.

"Here what?" said Shawn looking at his friend blankly.

"There's been an attack on the north wall."

"What?" said Derek.

"Some wolf came up to the wall," Barial explained,"He told the guard to open the gate and when the guard had said no, the wolf pulled out a bow and shot him. Other guards came but the wolf called up a pack and slayed most of 'em all wid arrows."

"That's horrible!"Shawn said.

"Your damn right it is."

"What are we gonna do?

"Well, I was thinkin' maybe I sneak out o' the city and go to Redwall Abbey and ask for thier help," said Barial.

"We're in,"said Shawn and Derek simoltaniosly.

Barial stared at his friend and brother,"No, It's out of the question."

"Oh come on, please."said Derek.

"No. It's too dangerous. I couldn't live with myself if you two got hurt. Or worse, killed."

"As if you'd even make it to Redwall and back without us," said the young vole.

"You two aren't gonna stop naggin' me until I say yes, are you."

"Nope," said Shawn.

"Fine you can come. I'm off to bed, and I suggest you two do the same. We're leaving first thing in the morning."

As Barial walked off, Shawn turned to Derek ,"I guess we'll have to postpone our little trip."

"Not necessarily," said Derek with a grin."Redwall Abbey is actually right between us and The Halberd."

"So."

"So when we get to The Abbey we'll go off, get the halberd and bring it back here to destroy the wolves."

"Oh, okay," said Shawn.

"Right. Now let's go get some sleep. It'll be a long day tommorow."

"Alright."

They went to the bedroom where Barial was already fast asleep. Derek jumped into his bed while Shawn surled up on the floor. Soon were asleep. 


	4. Off To Redwall

"Can we please stop please! We've been walking for hours!" Derek complained.

"You lazy ass! We're not even out of the city yet," Shawn was getting irratated. His friend had complained every minute since they had left the house.

"I shouldn't even be awake yet. The sun's not even up."

"Just shut up, you stupid asswipe."

"Your the asswipe, asswipe."

Shawn ignored him and cought up to Barial."So how are you planning to get out of the city."

"Well, considering that they attacked the north gate yesterday, we should probably go through the south gate. That way we could avoid the main part of the wolf's army."

"Good plan," said Shawn, nodding.

As the three friends pushed open the gate on the south side, three wolf gaurds heard the hinges creek. They swiftly dived behind the nearest trees.

"Hey yo Will, I wander where them three are off to," said one guard.

"That's Sargeant Will to you." said the biggest of the wolves,"Now come on. We're going to find out."

"Shouldn't we go tell King Robert," said one of of the guards.

"Need I remind you who the commanding officer is, Private Thomas."

"No, Seargent," said Thomas, looking down ashamedly.

"Right. Now let's go." said the sargeant as he walked off.

"Hey, do you ever say anything," said Thomas to the other guard as they followed the sergeant.

The guard shook his head.

"Why?" Thomas stared at him. The opened his mouth, revieling that he had no tongue. "Oookay then," said Thomas, slightly appalled,"I guess you learn somethin' new everyday."

"Oh great," said Will, who had been listening to thier conversation," I'm stuck with one soldier who never talks and one who never shuts up. What the hell did I do to deserve this."

The three wolves trekked on, following the footsteps of the obviously careless travellers.

The hunt had begun! 


	5. Fight

"Can you see The Abbey, Shawn!" Barial shouted up the tree.

"Yeah, it's just over that hill, no more than a mile away!" Shawn answered.

"Finnally," said Derek, leaning against a tree,"How long have we been walking. A season. Two."

"You lazy bum, it's been no more than a week." said Barial, punching his brother playfully.

"Really. It felt like at least ten seasons. Now let's get going, I'm tired and need to find a nice soft bed to rest in."

"Well I think me and my friends can help you there , voley."

The brothers turned to see three huge wolves, one holding a spear and the other two with sabers.

"Wait Will. Aint there supposed to be three of 'em," said the smallest of the wolves.

At that moment Shawn flung himself from the tree and landed squarely on the speaker's shoulders. He plunged his dagger deep into the wolf's head.  
Will throw his spear. Shawn let out a cry of pain and fury as the spear stabbed his leg. He quickly pulled it out and charged toward the wolf, seemingly unaware of the large amount of blood he had just lost. The wolf reached out, grasping the spear hilt that had suddenly appeared in his stomach.

Shawn turned to face the last wolf, only to find it lying on the ground with an arrow in it's throat.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, aye Shawn?" Derek chuckled. Shawn gave a weak smile before falling to the ground.

A.N:I know a wolf could probably kill a squirrel with one scratch, but this is a story, so I'm just gonna pretend that a wolf is only about twice the size of a squirrel, ok. 


	6. Redwall

Sorry about not naming this chapter. It's name should be Redwall. Ok. Sorry.

Shawn awoke to find himself in a bed wearing a long white robe. Staring at him was the most beautiful squirrel he had ever seen."Is this the dark forest?" he asked, believing the squirrel to be some sort of divine being.

"No," said the pretty squirrel, giggling slightly,"This is the Redwall infirmary."

The door opened slightly as Barial stuck his head in,"Is he awake yet, doc."

The young squirrel fixed him with a stern look,"I told you my name is Sadie," she said coldly,"but yes, your friend is awake."

"Sorry...doc." said Barial with a chuckle. He quickly slipped back behind the door as a plate was hurled at him.

Sadie looked out the window to find that the sun was setting."Oh! It's almost supper time! Do you think you can make it down by yourself, Shawn?"

Shawn nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Sadie grabbed his paw and led him down to cavern hole.

Shawn wished the infirmary was further from cavern hole so he could hold her paw longer. However, his dismay was soon lost as she sat down next to him.

Shawn soon spotted Derek flirting with some volemaid. She hiccuped suddenly and Shawn noticed that she was holding a half empty wine glass. That ole' pervert, thought Shawn, he's gonna get her drunk and have his way with her.

He looked for Barial, but the strong young vole was no where in sight. I wonder where he's gone off to, Shawn thought. He quickly put the thought out of his mind as Sadie offered him a leek and onion pastrie.

"Uh, sorry. I don't really like onions."said Shawn

"Oh come on. It's good."

"Alright, alright, I'll try it." Shawn took a bite. He immediately regretted it, but kept eating as not to offend Sadie.

Meanwhile, in the great hall, the leaders of Mossflower, along with Barial, were holding a council of war.

"I believe we should help our friends in Tebreal," said Abbot Kevin, "It is the Redwall way."

"There is a good chance that many a beast will die in this battle," argued Log-a-log Daniel," we owe them nothing. Why should we give them our worriors."

"Do you think the wolves will settle for simply conquering Tebreal"  
Barial said, slamming his fist the table,"Once they have my city they will move out and most likely attack your abbey."

"The vole's got a good point, mates," said Skipper Juan,"Very well. Me and my otters will march with you to Tebreal."

"Burr aye, zurr,"said Foremole Zakk,"moi molers be comen too."

Both looked at Daniel,"Fine, count my shrews in." he said reluctantly.

Abbot Kevin stood up,"Tis' settled then," said the old mouse,"Tommorow you march to Tebreal!"


	7. A long goodbye

As the inhabitants of Redwall began to leave Cavern Hole, Shawn began to worry about where he and his friends would sleep. Sadie seemed to read his mind, "You can sleep with me tonight, Shawn."

Shawn almost choked on the apple he had been eating. Sadie quickly realised her mistake."I mean up in my room. I have a few spare pillows and blankets up there."

"Oh ok," Shawn weezed,"but what about Derek."

Sadie looked over Shawn's shoulder to for Derek. She saw him liplocked with Caren, a pretty young volemaid."I don't think he'll have much trouble finding a bed." she said with a grin.

"Well that just leaves Barial," said Shawn.

"I have an idea," said Sadie. She walked over to another young volemaid. She whispered something in her ear and the voles jaw dropped.

"Oh I'll go give him a right what for," said the volemaid, storming off.

"What did you say," said Shawn as Sadie walked back.

"Oh nothing," Sadie smiled. She grabbed his paw and led him upstairs. Agian he wished the halls of Redwall were longer so he could hold her paw longer.

As they entered her room she began setting up a bed on the floor for him. He calmly curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

Shawn awoke a few hours later. Sadie was tossing and turning in her bed. She was muttering something. He walked over to her and listened closely. "No, Mom! Get up! Don't leave me! No!"

Shawn began to stroke the side of her face. "Shhh," he whispered,"It's okay. It's just a nightmare."

Sadie's eyes fluttered open."No. It wasn't." she said as she sat up,"It was a memory."

"Huh?"

"A few seasons ago," she explained as Shawn sat down next to her, "before I came to the abbey, I lived in a small village just north of here. We were poor, but happy. That is, until the wolves came. As they walked through the village, my brother went forth to greet them. But as he aproached them, thier leader, King Robert, pulled out his saber and decapitated him."

Shawn stared. "That's horrible."

"That's not all," she continued."They moved through the village burning down homes and slaying the residents. My father was killed trying to buy mom some time. But the wolves were to fast." She paused and Shawn saw tears in her eyes. "They caught up with us and brought my mom down with arrows, but I escaped. I travelled south, heading to the abbey I had heard about as a kit." she broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Shawn reached out and put his arm around her. He held her close as she nuzzled his chest. She looked up at him. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. His head moved forward and when she didn't resist, he kissed her. Shawn was unsure if it lasted two seconds or two hours. All he was sure of is that, however long it lasted, he wished it had lasted longer. When the kiss had ended, she layed back, pulling him down with her. She then set her head back on his chest and fell asleep. Damn, he thought, for a second there I thought I was gonna get lucky, oh well. He stroked her head gently before joining her in slumber.

Shawn awoke an hour before dawn. He carefully untangled himself from her grasp. He then slipped out of the door and ran down the hall.

Sadie opened one eye. After making sure he had gone she leaped from her bed and followed him out the door.

Shawn got lost many times trying to find a way out of the abbey. When he finally found his way to the front gate the sun was rising.

"Took you long enough," said Derek as Shawn aproached him.

"Ah. Screw you." Shawn said grinning,"So when are we leaving."

"Now, I guess," said Derek,"but maybe we should leave them a note or something."

"Nah," said Shawn,"If anybody finds out they'll try to stop us."

"Shawn," came a voice from behind them. The friends turned to see Sadie walking toward them,"Shawn where are you going."

"Oh, nowhere." Shawn lied.

"Come on please."

"You're not gonna stop asking me until I tell you, are you."

"Nope," she smiled.

"Fine," Shawn told her of the strange toad and the map he had been given.

"Oh," she said, suddenly very serious,"Well if you must go I have something for you,"she ran back to the abbey building.

She returned a few minutes later, holding something wrapped in cloth. She unwrapped the object, revealing it to be the most magnificant sword Shawn had ever."This," she said, "is the sword of Martin The Worrior." she handed it to him along with a sheath." consider it a parting gift." As Shawn took the blade he began to wonder if he would ever see the pretty squirrelmaid again.

Sadie followed them out the gate. She stood, staring at Shawn for a minute, before launching into song:

"Oh Shawny boy the pipes, the pipes are calling From glen to glen, and down the mountain side The summer's gone, and all the flowers are dying 'tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.

But come you back when summer's in the meadow Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow 'tis I'll be there in sunshine or in shadow Oh Shawny boy, oh Shawny boy I love you so.

And If you come, when all the flowers are dying And I am dead, as dead I well may be You'll come and find the place where I am lying And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me.

And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me I simply sleep in peace until you come to me."

As the friends marched on, Derek looked over his shoulder to see Sadie turn and enter the gates."Your girlfriend's sure got a nice ass on her," he said with a chuckle. Shawn kicked him hard on the bottom. "What was that for," Derek said, rubbing his backside furiously.

"Your not supposed to talk about ladies that way. Not that it matters. I'll probably never see her again."

"You really like this girl, don't you," said Derek. Shawn nodded. "Well don't worry. I'll make sure you see her again someday. That's a promise."

"Thanks, Derek." Shawn smiled, "I always knew I could count on you."

Derek quickly changed the subject."You'll never guess who I woke up next to."

"Barial," said Shawn.

"No," said Derek,"I'm not really sure what her name was. But she was pretty so I don't really care."

"Do you remember anything from last night."

"Not really, no. Wine tends to mess with your memory a little."

"Sometimes I worry about you Derek."

The two companions continued chatting, unaware of the dangers ahead.

A.n: Okay I know Shawny Boy is really Danny Boy. I also know that Danny Boy is an irish folksong and this takes place in england. So I'm just gonna say that Sadie heard it from some old sea otter that came to Redwall one winter. Ok. 


	8. The Halberd

Shawn was becoming irratable. The hot sun combined with Derek's constant complaints was enough to drive anyone insane. He knew they must be close to their destination, but that wasn't much comfort. He missed Sadie, although it had been less than a week since he had last seen her. Not a second went by in witch he didn't think about her pretty face.

"We're almost there," said Derek, interupting Shawn's deep thought.

"Yep," Shawn sighed.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Nothing."

"You miss Sadie, aye?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I'm psychic," Derek said, pressing his temples in. Shawn couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Wow," said Derek as they entered a clearing. Shawn looked up. There stood the tallest temple he had ever seen. As Shawn gazed awestruck at the building, Derek began to walk forward."Come on, Shawn!"

Shawn snapped out of his trance and followed his friend. They walked down a long twisting hallway.

Shawn stopped. "Look at that," he said, pointing. Sitting on an alter in front of them, was the shining combination of axe and spear. The Halberd Of Zemreal!

"It's beautiful," said Derek.

"Well let's go get it," Shawn walked forward. He reached out and grasped the halberd. "Here," he said, passing it to Derek, "you take it."

"What?" said Derek as he took it from his friend.

"I already have a weapon," said Shawn, unseathing the sword of Martin.

"But I don't even know how to use a wood cutter axe, let alone a halberd."

"Oh come on," said Shawn,"it's easy.I'll teach you."

"But you don't know anything about axe-fighting either."

"True, but how different can it be from sword-fighting?"

"Good point," Derek smiled,"Now let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah let's go."

"I don't think ssssso."

Shawn turned to see the largest snake he had ever seen. It's neck folded out into a hood that bore two extra eyes. It's long forked tongue slipped in and out, tasting the air.

"What are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am the guardian of the halberd. I am your doom," the serpent hissed. It reared up, coiling as it opened it's mouth. It struck suddenly. Shawn dodged, swinging his blade wildly. The snake growled furiusly as the sword sliced it's side.Derek ran forward, waving the halberd. The cobra turned towards him, striking again. Derek smashed it hard in the face with the halberd's haft. He noticed Shawn climbing up the wall behind the snake. When he reached the ceiling, he launched himself off the wall, the sword of Martin pointing downward. It peirced the snake through the head pinning it to the ground. He pulled the blade out as he stood up. He seathed his sword and walked over to Derek, who was staring awestruck at the dead snake.

"Come on, Derek," said Shawn as he walked by.

"Okay," said Derek as he ran after his friend.

As they exited the temple, Shawn said,"and so one journey ends as another begins." 


	9. Tebreal at last

"So how we gonna get in?" asked Shawn, "The have the city sorounded." 

"I don't know," answered Derek,"We could charge at them and try to fight our way through-"

"Five minutes," said Shawn.

"Huh?"

"That's how long we'll last if we charge blindly into a horde of trained worriors."

"Well do you have a better plan."

"Yes," Shawn grinned smugly.

"Well what is it."

"It's pretty simple. We wait until nighttime, when most of the wolves are sleeping. Then we just sneak past the guards and climb the wall-"

"Little problem."

"What?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I kind of, you know, not a squirel."

Shawn unshouldered his pack,"I was getting to that," he said, pulling out a grappling hook.

"Okay then," said Derek,"now we just have to wait until sunset." He began to stare at the sun,"Hey whoa," he said after a few seconds,"If you stare at it long enough, it turns blue."

"That's not good for your eyes," warned Shawn.

"Whatever."

Derek fell back suddenly, his paws over his eyes."Told you so," muttered Derek."By the way, the sun's setting."

"Guess we better get going then," he said, rising.

The two companions set off. As they neared the gate, Shawn noticed a wolf leaning against the wall. He tensed, unseathing his sword.

"Let me get this one," said Derek, handing Shawn his bow,"I haven't gotten any on field training since that snake last week."

Shawn looked slightly dissapointed."All right," he said,sadly,"My aprentice," he added with a grin.

Derek walked toward the guard. As he apraoched, the guard pulled out it's sabre. "Hey, now," said Derek, putting his hands up,"there's no need for weapons. I am but a poor traveller seeking a warm meal and maybe a place to rest."

"Well I don't know about food," said the wolf,"but I can probably get you a place to sleep."

"Ok," said Derek, "And where would that be."

"Hellgates!" shouted the wolf as it ran toward Derek. Derek unseathed his halberd. He blocked as the wolf struck down with it's sabre. Derek turned and slipped out from under his oppenent, striking it hard in the stomach with the halberd's hilt. The wolf dropped it's sabre and lunged at Derek, it's fanged mouth open and aiming for Derek's throat. Derek tried to side-step but wasn't fast enough. The wolf's teeth sank deep into Derek's arm. He yowled in pain as the halberd dropped from his paw. He punched the wolf hard in the snout, forcing it to release him. He punched the wolf again. It lunged, tackling him. Derek punched again, this time hitting the wolf's eye. It yelped and scratched Derek across the face. He yelled in fury and pushed the wolf off of him. They rose, staring hatefully at eachother. Derek yelled and charged forward. He swung at the wolf but was again to slow. The wolf blocked and slashed Derek across the chest. Derek growled and tackled the wolf. It crumpled beneath him as he punched at it furiosly. He continued punching before the wolf grabbed him by the neck. Soon the wolf was back on top of him, slamming his head against the ground. Derek reached out and grabbed the halberd. He swung it upward as hard as he could. The hilt bashed the wolf hard in the forehead, cracking it's skull. Derek rose and limped back to the bush where Shawn was hiding.

"Hey, Derek,"said Shawn,"You're kind of bleeding...alot."

"You think," Derek said weakly before all went black.


	10. The Battle

"Wake up you lazy ass." Derek opened his eyes to find Shawn looking down at him.  
Barial was behind him.

"What happened?" he said.

"You passed out after your fight with that guard," said Shawn,"I had to carry you the entire way. It wasn't easy," he prodded Derek in the stomach,"You really need to lay off the sweets."

"Where am I?"

"Look around, little brother," said Barial, holding out his hands,"We're back in your house."

"How long have I been out?" asked Derek.

"Three days," said Shawn.

"Three days!" Derek said, alarmed.

"He's just kidding," Barial grinned,"It's only been a few hours."

Derek turned to Barial,"Any news of the wolves, Barial?" he asked.

Barial was suddenly grave. "Well we did had to fight our way through to the gates. A few shrews died, which has only made things worse with Log-a-log Daniel. We're also planning an attack tommorow. Every soldier is going to fight. That includes the two of you. That is, if you're ready, Derek."

"Don't worry, Barial, I'll be ready," said Derek,"How many worriors do we have anyway?

"Let me think," said Barial," Well, their's the two score worriors we already had here, three score shrews from the abbey, then a half a score of otters, and the score of moles."

Derek nodded,"So that's about one hundred and thirty. Hmm. How many wolves are their?"

"About one hundred and fifty," said Barial, "but don't worry. Those otters our worth about three beasts each. Great fighters they are. Alright, now we should all get some rest. Big day tommorow."

Shawn awoke just before sunrise. Derek and Barial were still asleep. "Come on Barial," said Shawn, shaking his old friend.

Barial's eyes fluttered open. "What," he said groggily.

"Come on," said Shawn, "Wake Derek. I'm going." He grabbed his sword and walked out the door.

Shawn arrived at the front gate just as the sun was rising. A large group of beasts stood beside, Foremale Zakk, Skipper Jaun and Log-a-log Daniel at thier head. Shawn quickly fell in line as the gates swung open, revealing the wolf horde, headed by King Robert. The woodlanders charge just as Derek and Barial arrived.

Derek nocked an arrow and fired as Barial unseathed his axe, charging blindly. Shawn unseathed the sword of Martin. A wolf charged at him, spear in paw. Shawn side- stepped and swiftly decapitated the beast. He turned and struck down another, slowly fighting his way to King Robert.

Shawn watched out of the corner of his eye as Log-a-log Daniel ran towards the wolf king. Robert unseathed his sabre, blocking Daniel's first blow. Daniel swung again. And again he was blocked. Shawn soon realized that Robert was toying with the shrew chieftain. The wolf faked a yawn. He knocked Daniel back with a swift blow to the jaw before swinging down with his sabre, cathing the shrew between the ears. Daniel fell back, his skull cracked in half.  
Shawn ran at King Robert, swinging his blade blindly. Robert blocked the swing, just as he had done with Daniel. However, he soon realized that the young squirel was not to be toyed with. He swung his sabre, trying to slay the young squirrel before it wised up. Shawn blocked swiftly and swung his own blade. Robert was just in time to move his sabre into a block before the blade struck. The wolf king was forced backwards by the uncanny strength of the young squirel. He slowly began to realize that he might not survive this battle. He panicked and swung his blade blindly. He was rewarded by a yelp as the blade caught Shawn's paw, forcing him to drop his sword. Robert took advantage of the moment and raised his sabre. But as he stabbed with the blade, a young pushed Shawn out of the way. It stared down at the hilt that had just appeared in it's chest. The vole fell back as Robert pulled the sabre out.

Shawn watched in horror as Derek fell. Suddenly his vision became went red. He dove and grabbed his sword. As he rose Robert swung down again. Shawn blocked and side-stepped. He swung his own blade, striking Robert across his back and severing his spine. The wolf king stumbled and fell, dead.

Shawn walked walked over to where Derek lie. "Derek," he said, "Derek, wake up."

Derek looked up at him, "I told you I'd make sure you saw Sadie again, didn't I." Shawn could feel hot tears run down his face. "Don't cry, Shawn." said Derek, wiping the tears from his old friends face. He smiled and closed his eyes. And thus Derek, archer and last weilder of the halberd of Zemreal, died.

"Almost there," said Shawn as he climbed down from the tree. "It's just across that hill."

"Good," said Barial. They had been leading what was left of the redwall forces back home for nearly a week now.

As they aproached the abbey, Shawn heard a voice. "Shawn!" it shouted. He soon saw Sadie running towards him. She dove on him, knocking him down. As the beautiful squirelmaid's arms wrapped around, he smiled for the first time since Derek's death.

He slid his arms around her. They lay in eachother's arms for what felt like hours before Barial said, "Are you two lovebirds planning on coming in for supper or what." The squirel's rose and followed Barial up to the abbey. 


	11. Epilogue

Extract from the journal of Barial, recorder of Redwall Abbey:

It has now been fifteen seasons since King Robert was defeated. Despite my pleas, Shawn and Sadie have returned to Tebreal with their son, Derek. I hear Shawn has been training him so he may take his place as champion when the time comes. I also hear that they will be visiting Redwall soon. It seems that the wound Shawn was given when my brother died has finally healed. Sadie is the greatest healer I've ever met, but not even she could heal such a wound.I pray no adventurer dares befowle my little brothers grave to obtain the halberd he was buried with. Oh dear, I seem to be babling again. Well now I must go. I don't want to be late for dinner.

A.N: I know it's a bit short everyone but it does pretty much some up everything that happened after Derek's death. 


End file.
